Road Trip a Rooney
by Read Write Revise
Summary: Pete is coaching a basketball game with Karen. Liv, Maddie, Parker, and Joey sneak away on a secret vacation. But who do they run into on their trip? And how do they keep their parents from finding out where they are? (A hint for suspense: Pete may end up dressing as paparazzi later in the story!) Don't forget to like, comment, and follow. I appreciate it!:)
1. Chapter 1

**Setting: the middle of season 3, at home in Stevens Point after school.**

 **Liv and Maddie's room**

O-M-WOWZA! Liv squealed." I just finished putting pink-tacular, sparkle-rific tissue paper on my diva board lights!"

"Highlight of the week" says Maddie sarcastically."

( _bits and pieces scene) Liv: "this week has been sooo very boring. Dad is working as a college basketball coach and Mom is at one of his games."_

 _Maddie: "I am SO angry that I didn't get to go… I mean come on it's basketball! But I have this dumb thing called "taking care of the house while mom and dad are gone." So dumb right?"_

Maddie: "Why do we have to stay here while mom and dad go to watch the best thing that ever existed?

Liv: "are you talking about basketball? Because you said best thing that ever existed and they better not go to that pageant without me!

Maddie: "B-b-b-basketball is the b-b-b-best"

Liv: "F-f-f-fashion is the f-f-f-future

Maddie: "Are we done?"

Liv: "Yeah"

Maddie: "We should sneak away on a little secret vacation. I mean mom and dad aren't getting back until next weekend."

Liv: "Great idea! I have my travel lip-gloss and conditioner and mascara and btw where are we going on this secret vacation? "

Maddie: "I'm thinking we just start driving without a map, get lost, have a blast, crash at a hotel and swim all night."

Liv: "Slight truthbomb; the boys… they will tell on us."

Maddie: "Not a problem. We just kidnap them, tie them up and…"

Liv: "Don't be Artie."

Maddie: "we invite them so they're in on it and they won't tell on us?"

Liv: "Better."

 **The bro cave**

Joey: "How can such cute little kitty cat socks be so smelly?"

Parker: "Pause-a-roosky that thought…"

Joey: "Don't be Liv."

Parker: "We should sneak away on a little secret vacation."

Joey: "I just got a new travel playlist! It's a playlist of cats meowing!

Parker: "Don't play it out loud."

Joey: "I just might."

Parker: "Munch."

Joey: "What?"

Parker: "Nothing."

Joey: "Liar."

Parker: "Only one problem… the twinky-dinks."

Joey: "They will catch us."

Parker: "Unless we kidnap them, tie them up and…"

Joey: "A minute ago you sounded like Liv and now you sound like Artie."

Parker: "I wonder how they'd react if we invited them to go with us."

Joey: "They'd bite our heads off… Ouch."

Parker: "let's go just vaguely suggest it to them to see how they react."

Joey: "Sure. You go first, there is a reason we call her MADdie."

Parker: _(rolls eyes)_

(Little did they know the "twinky-dinks" were planning the exact same thing.)

The kitchen

Maddie: "Hey Joey."

Joey: ( to parker) "You said you would go first!"

Parker: "First you go munch"

Joey: " Heeeyyyyy… Maddie! Sup?"

Maddie: "What would you think of doing something fun while mom and dad are gone?"

Joey: "I have a new meow-meow-kitty-cat playlist! We can have a backyard bacon barbecue dance party!"

Liv, Parker, and Maddie: "NO!"

Joey: "Alright alright it was just a suggestion! Now are we doing a road trip or something?"

Liv: "You two were planning a secret road trip? Wait til mom and dad find out!"

Parker and Joey: "What? No no no! we weren't …"

Maddie: "Really?"

Joey: "Okay I'll admit it! We were planning something like that but we were just joking!"

Maddie: "We were planning that too! We weren't joking. Ha ha! We're the smart ones!"

Joey: "Okay you win."

Maddie: "Yeah I do!"

Parker: "Where are we going?"

Joey: "I know a really big kitty-cat rescue just north of…"

Parker, Liv, and Maddie: "NO KITTY-CAT RESCUES!"

Joey: "Why does everyone hate my ideas?"

Parker: "I'm going to be honest here… BECAUSE THEY'RE TERRIBLE! "

Joey: "No they're not!"

Liv: "So where are we actually going?"

Joey: "The kitty rescue!... I knew that was wrong the second I said it."

Maddie: "I don't know but we will find out soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pete and Karen Rooney on the way to the basketball game.**

Pete: "I hope the kids are behaving themselves."

Karen: "They're probably eating all the French bread and using all the fancy toilet paper at the worst."

Pete: "That's the worst? Do you remember when Joey ordered 800 bales of hay and four barrels of kitty litter and ALL THAT TOILET PAPER? It took months to use it all up!"

Karen: "Johnny Nimbus used some to fake his death."

Pete: "True."

Karen: "It's not like the kids would leave or anything."

Pete: "Let's make a deal. If the kids are fine, if someone (coughs and says under his breath) Ahem! Joey gets into something, breaks something, or makes the house collapse…"

Karen: "Or orders a kitchen full of toilet paper."

Pete: "That too. If one of them does something like that, I get an ice cream cone."

(Pause the story for a minute- my dad and I bet ice cream cones all the time. Just thought I'd add that sidenote)

Karen: "If everything is fine, I get an ice cream cone."

Pete: "Deal."

Karen: "Do you need the look who's going to be okay pillow?"

Pete: (sarcastically) "OOOH NO! I need to be looking at the road not at who's going to be okay."

Karen: "Do you need to pull over?"

Pete: "No I'm fine."

Karen: "Well if you're too worried…"

Pete: "I'm worried that the stupidity of those pillows will drive me insane."

Karen: "If you were a therapist you would understand."

Pete: "Does being married to a therapist count?"

Karen: "Maaayybe… No!"

Pete: "I got exited for a minute! Don't play with my emotions like that!"

 **The beat up minivan that smells like Joey's feet.**

Maddie: "Liv remind me why I have to drive again?"

Liv: "Who wants to drive when you can sit shotgun and text until your thumbs fall off?"

Joey: (Whining) "And speaking of that Liv, why do we have to sit in the back seat?"

Parker: "The whininess of your voice says it all."

Joey: (even whinier) "Why do you always say that?"

Parker: "BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

(A loud noise starts blaring in the tune of pop goes the weasel.)

 **MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW! Meow meow meow meow… MEOW meow mew meow meeeoooowwww!**

(Joey starts singing along)

Parker, Liv, and Maddie: (variations of) "JJJOOOEEEYYY?! QUIET! TURN THAT THING OFF! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! QUIT IT!"

Joey: "Oh I thought I had my head-buds in."

Liv: "HEAD-BUDS? No one says that… EVER!"

Joey: "Welp I started saying it yesteryear."

Liv: "Only jocks say well as welp (they add a little bit of a p on it so it's easy to say but is makes all the difference in the world) anyway you're not exactly a jock…"

Parker: "Where do you hear /memorize /I just like saying slash/ I am quoting Johnny Nimbus /back to my real question/ where do you learn this stuff?"

Liv: "It's just common teenage etiquette. (To Joey) let's not even mention YESTERYEAR."

Maddie: "Joey do you play your music… whatever that noise was on your phone, that loud with your EAR-buds or HEAD-phones on?"

Joey: "It is a wonderful sonata made by the band of kitties that their humans made them meow while they sang meow to the tune of pop goes the weasel."

Maddie: "No wonder you never hear when mom says no cats! Your annoying playlist caused you brain damage or made you go deaf… Do you need a hearing aid?"


End file.
